


Лжец

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Кто-то прислал Кагеяме видео, на котором Ойкава ведет себя странно. Только Кагеяма уверен: это вовсе не Ойкава.





	Лжец

Кагеяма проснулся от громкого стука в стену и ругательств на испанском, часть из которых слышал уже не впервые и даже мог бы воспроизвести с ломаным акцентом. У его соседа, сморщенного смуглого старика с глазами-щелочками и волосами белыми, как снег, была луженая глотка и слишком хороший слух для человека преклонного возраста. Поверх непрекращающегося грохота и крика по ту сторону стены наложился сигнал о сообщении на рабочей линии. Все экраны в его доме настырно мигали желтыми конвертами. Жжением пульсировала ладонь, в которую был вшит коммуникатор.

— Что за?.. — пробормотал Кагеяма, полусонно моргая. Желтая рябь неприятно мельтешила в глазах. Оповещение с рабочего комма всегда так истошно вопило, просто он никогда не замечал? Кагеяма нащупал настенную панель управления и, все так же не глядя, легонько хлопнул по ней ладонью. Все конверты тут же милостиво окрасились зеленым, хотя глазам легче не стало, а система оповещения умолкла. Вслед за ней, точно по команде, все утихло и за стеной. 

Кагеяма шумно выдохнул и потер глаза. Окружающий мир включался постепенно, будто боялся сразу оглушить впечатлениями. В нижнем правом углу экрана под потолком застыло время: 4:32. Вот-вот займется рассвет, которого никогда не видно. В окна колотило ливнем настолько плотным, что за его стеной, переплетенной с утренним смогом, ничерта было не разглядеть, одну только серость.

— Свет на тридцать процентов.

Реагируя на голос, мягко загорелись лампы. Кагеяма наконец сел на постели. 

— Сообщение на главный экран, — распорядился он. Дом подчинился: самый крупный зеленый конверт распечатался будто бы сам по себе, точно ожидая этого момента. Остальные, с экранов помельче, растворились, словно их никогда и не было. — Приблизить.

«ЭТО НЕ СПАМ, ЧЕСТНОЕ СЛОВО», — гласила тема сообщения, что, по мнению Кагеямы, уже было весомым поводом закрыть и не смотреть дальше.

Отправитель: неизвестный «(;» — настораживал не на шутку.

В теле сообщения — ни слова, только ссылка на Ютуб, а рядом с ней подтверждение от антивирусной программы, что переход по ссылке «скорее всего, является безопасным». Но из всего этого Кагеяму почему-то больше всего нервировал смайлик в графе «отправитель».

Вероятность, что случайное сообщение могло затеряться среди неисповедимых путей Сети и попасть на закрытую линию, которой пользовались исключительно сотрудники Отдела по делам копирования, для Кагеямы была несуществующей.

Неслучайными были адрес, «честное слово» и даже дурацкий смайлик, за который он постоянно цеплялся взглядом. Неслучайной была ссылка на видео, молчаливая, без лишних слов, и одно это говорило о многом. Кагеяму никто не пытался убедить, ему просто предлагали варианты. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят: пропадешь или узнаешь что-то важное, тебе выбирать.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — дернул плечом Кагеяма, словно стряхивая с себя сомнения, и потянулся к голографическому экрану, который невесомо застыл над ним, не дотрагиваясь до макушки.

Кагеяма коснулся ссылки едва-едва, зацепил кончиками пальцев точки изображения, но экран уже отозвался на команду: поверх окна сообщения открылось видео.

Длиной чуть больше пяти минут, оно называлось «Это первое предупреждение». Промелькнула тонкая серая полоса загрузки, и видео начало автовоспроизведение.

Изображение в приглушенных цветах, снятое сверху камерой наблюдения, показывало продуктовый ряд в одном из гигамаркетов на окраине города. Кагеяма сразу отметил плохо затертый логотип в углу экрана.

Человек медленно шел вдоль ряда — Кагеяма пригляделся — чего-то вроде сухих завтраков в огромных коробках. Картинка была достаточно четкой для того, чтобы Кагеяма рассмотрел знакомое лицо и решил: так все же не человек.

Оно выглядело, как Ойкава Тоору, но было всего лишь плохой копией, что живет одни сутки. Кагеяма не смог бы назвать точную причину, почему так подумал. Все в порядке с ростом и телосложением, а походка не отличалась от походки оригинала, когда тот никуда не спешил. Прическа — волосок к волоску. Все его черты складывались в пропорциональное, даже красивое лицо того Ойкавы, с которым Кагеяма был знаком. Ничто не выбивалось, не бросалось в глаза мгновенным недостатком, но даже глядя на него через запись с камеры, а не вблизи, Кагеяма испытывал то самое, мутное и необъяснимое, что закручивало внутренности в беспокойстве, которое он находил отталкивающим. Это ощущение Кагеяма испытывал всякий раз, оказываясь рядом с копией.

Рядом с ненастоящим Ойкавой не было ни души, и тот, даже не оглянувшись по сторонам, чтобы в этом убедиться, медленно поднял правую руку. Его пальцы легко вонзились между коробок, и те посыпались на пол с едва уловимым стуком. Неприятное сравнение пришло на ум: рука копии прошла сквозь тонкую щель между коробками и расширила ее, точно вошла в плоть, в грудную клетку, незащищенную ребрами.

Копия улыбнулась и медленно пошла вперед, не отнимая руки. Коробки сыпались рядом с ее ногами, отмечая путь. Рядом все так же никто не появился: ни работники гигамаркета, ни охрана, ни другие покупатели. Кагеяма с трудом отвел глаза от лица копии и быстрым движением пальца отмотал запись в начало, в этот раз больше обращая внимание на таймер записи, по которому не похоже было, что из видео вырезали кадры.

Видео проигралось автоматически еще несколько раз, пока Кагеяма задумчиво сидел, постукивая пальцами по колену.

Если бы это сообщение пришло, как полагается, от начальства, Кагеяма обязан был бы найти Ойкаву и выяснить, что все это значит: глупая шутка, запрограммированная создателем смеха ради, или сбой в настройках копии. Дроны, которые населяли невидимую глазу покупателя часть гигамаркета, с длинными вытягивающимися руками и способностью поднимать груз намного больше своего веса, наверняка убрали беспорядок в течение часа. Реального урона эта выходка, скорее всего, не принесла. Важнее был созданный ею вывод: даже копии, сделанные рукой Ойкавы, не совершенны.

Что он должен сделать, получив такое неизвестно от кого? Кагеяма поднялся с кровати. Прохлада впилась в босые ступни и тут же исчезла, словно пол в небольшой квартирке Кагеямы чутко отреагировал на вес. Это, конечно, было не так. Любая настолько резкая перемена температуры была всего лишь игрой воображения. Кагеяма подошел к окну. На улице все еще лило, но теперь он мог рассмотреть, как сквозь дымчатую пелену пробивается ядовито-зеленый отсвет вывески блока напротив.

Кагеяма взглянул на собственную открытую ладонь. Поколебавшись немного, провел пальцем вдоль трех мелких линий, проходя авторизацию. Выскочившая перед глазами адресная книга немного резанула зрение, как обычно вызывает неуютное чувство объект, вдруг возникший слишком близко. Продолжая смотреть в окно, Кагеяма выбрал аудиозвонок. Сигнал вызова оборвался почти сразу, но вместо ожидаемого недовольного голоса терминал связи вежливо поинтересовался, готов ли Кагеяма перейти на видеозвонок. Чуть приподняв брови, Кагеяма согласился.

— Думал, ты терпеть не можешь видеозвонки, — заметил он вместо приветствия, с интересом рассматривая квартиру Цукишимы. Тот сидел в полумраке, словно нарочно не желая показывать свой дом. Свет от мониторов бликовал на его очках и добавлял лицу какой-то совсем уж нездоровой бледности.

— Очень хотелось взглянуть в глаза мудаку, который звонит в пять утра, — ровно ответил Цукишима. 

— Но ты не спал. 

— Это не значит, что можно звонить в такую рань.

Какое-то время Кагеяма не сводил с него глаз, смотрел прямо в странный, немного выгнутый прямоугольный отсвет на стеклах его очков. Цукишима, не мигая, глядел в ответ. Их старая, глупая и наивная игра, которая даже со временем не приедалась, не вызывала скуки. Кто кого пересмотрит. Кто кого переупрямит.

Цукишима моргнул. Цокнув языком, он чуть опустил голову и потер переносицу, позволив очкам съехать на нос. На секунду его усталое лицо показалось Кагеяме восковым, как будто вылитым в предварительной форме для копирования. Мелькнула мысль: может, и вправду, не стоило звонить так рано. Кагеяма отмахнулся от нее, как будто резким жестом смел ненужные файлы в корзину.

— Ну и? — нетерпеливо отозвался Цукишима. — Говори, чего хотел.

— Найди мне отправителя.

Кагеяма переслал сообщение, наблюдая за его немедленной доставкой и за тем, как Цукишима переключился на соседний экран. Взглядом быстро мазнул по строчкам. По тому, как он сразу весь подобрался, нахмурившись, Кагеяма понял, что тот кликнул по ссылке. Все пять минут записи Цукишима смотрел молча, подперев подбородок ладонью. Запись была скучной. Ничего особенного не происходило. Примерно раз в месяц находился кто-то, у кого сдавали нервы, слетали настройки, глючила программа. Находился и тот, кто записывал этот момент, чтобы потом выложить в Сеть.

— Это Ойкава. — Цукишима не спрашивал, а утверждал. Конечно, он узнал Ойкаву. Своими копиями тот доставил их отделу немало неприятностей. — Он наконец двинулся?

— Это не он, — убежденно сказал Кагеяма. Рот Цукишимы округлился в тихом «о». Про себя он наверняка уже раскручивал эту мысль. В любом случае, будь на записи копия или же сам Ойкава, видео могло нехорошо отразиться на его репутации создателя.

— Оно собрало слишком много просмотров, — протянул Цукишима, — хотя он просто сбрасывает на пол коробки с хлопьями. Не самое захватывающее зрелище, которое можно найти в Сети. Возможно, ты не единственный, кому его прислали.

Кагеяма пожал плечами.

— Ты найдешь его?

Цукишима склонил голову и с ядом в голосе, от которого Кагеяма всегда непроизвольно сжимал руки в кулаки, спросил:

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? 

На языке Цукишимы это, очевидно, значило «Конечно, найду».

***

Ойкава жил и работал на первом этаже блока в пяти станциях от дома Кагеямы. В этом районе осело большинство создателей копий, всем хотелось приглядывать за своими конкурентами. Кагеяма бывал здесь почти так же часто, как дома и на работе. Многие уличные торговцы узнавали его в лицо: кто кивал, кто кланялся, кто презрительно сплевывал наземь и отворачивался, глубже натягивая капюшон на лицо. Здесь всегда было много людей: наверное, поэтому Ойкава выбрал этот район. Скопления народа ему нравились, он часто повторял, что так за людьми проще наблюдать. Когда они в окружении других и думают, что никто не обратит на них внимания. По этой же причине Кагеяма пытался избегать толпы. На него всегда оборачивались. Смотрели с подозрением. Нигде ему не удавалось прикинуться местным, который просто идет по своим делам.

«Хорош детектив», — прозвенело в голове голосом Ойкавы. Раздался его смех — не то издевательский, не то искренний, с ним никогда не поймешь.

В лужах, оставленных утренним дождем, здания отражались наискосок, словно балансировали на грани, готовые в любой момент рассыпаться. Кагеяма ступал осторожно, стараясь их не задевать. Глупое суеверие родилось после обвала железнодорожного моста пять лет назад. В нем не было смысла, оно никого не могло защитить, но Кагеяма все равно шел, не тревожа грязную воду.

Над входом в офис и, по совместительству, дом Ойкавы не было вывески. Кому надо, тот и сам знал, что искать. В месте, где каждый старался привлечь внимание названием, голограммой, неоном, вспышкой, что манила бы взгляд, Ойкава выделялся по-своему.

Перед тем, как войти, Кагеяма как следует осмотрелся. Высоко-высоко над ним, на двадцать уровней вверх, гудели машины. Там жизнь сновала воздушными трассами, едва замирая на красный и вписываясь в крутые повороты. Здесь она кипела потихоньку среди уличного рынка из узких силиконовых палаток и стоек, плотно прикрытая крышкой из пластика, стекла и бетона.

Для раннего утра, пусть и в торговом квартале, на улице было слишком много людей. Возможно, сегодня важный день, подумалось Кагеяме, которому достаточно было раз покоситься на огромный экран, растянутый на высотке в конце улицы, чтобы высмотреть и прогноз погоды на вечер, и новости из бегущей строки. Знакомое жжение, похожее на укус рассерженного насекомого, ухватилось за лопатки, и Кагеяма едва не дернулся. Чувство бесконечного падения поселилось где-то в животе — Кагеяма отлично знал, что оно значит. Это заставило его внимательнее всматриваться в лица прохожих.

Все они были на кого-то похожи. Все вылезли из одной механической утробы, все вернутся к ней, как только выйдет срок. Братья и сестры, слишком хорошо осознававшие свою родственную связь. 

Не раздумывая больше ни секунды, Кагеяма широким шагом пересек улицу и отворил дверь в офис Ойкавы, которая, несмотря на табличку «закрыто», все же поддалась, на мгновение мигнув зеленым отсветом авторизации. Кагеяма сузил глаза. Интересно, с каких пор Ойкава добавил его в список доступа. В прошлый его визит, помнится, наоборот грозился, что даже на порог не пустит.

Внутри помещения ничего не изменилось. За высокой стойкой приемной виднелась макушка с непослушными, чуть вьющимися волосами.

— Доброе утро, Четверг-сан, — поздоровался Кагеяма, не глядя. Копия Ойкавы высунулась из-за стойки и неприятно сощурилась. При всей своей непохожести на оригинал, реагировала она точь-в-точь, как отреагировал бы Ойкава. Проще было бы нанять секретаря, но Ойкава предпочитал все делать сам. Когда бы Кагеяма ни приходил, его встречала очередная копия, разве что учтивая до невозможности, а он всегда называл их по дням недели, отказываясь применять к ним имя создателя. Копии, в целом, было все равно, как ее называют, но Ойкава принимал слова Кагеямы близко к сердцу. 

— Кагеяма-сама, — укоризненно отозвался Четверг, и Кагеяма скривился, не таясь. Всех своих посетителей Ойкава почтительно нарек господами. Кому-то льстило, но Кагеяме казалось, что он ошибся дверью, только и всего. Что, если выйти и снова войти, все удивительным образом вернется на круги своя. — Вас сегодня не ждали.

— Меня здесь никогда не ждут, — пробормотал Кагеяма, толкая плечом старомодную дверь.

Ойкава — настоящий Ойкава — выглядел взъерошенным и суетливым. Кагеяма решил бы, что тот недавно проснулся, но сонным Ойкава ему не показался. Его пальцы замерли над открытой сумкой.

— Опять ты? — закатил глаза он. — Почему Савамура всегда посылает именно тебя? Он настолько меня ненавидит?

— И вам доброе утро, Ойкава-сан, — слегка поклонился Кагеяма, и сам толком не зная, зачем. Всякий раз, когда они встречались, Кагеяма будто бы забывал ненадолго, что они больше не семпай и кохай. Это была странная привычка, о природе которой ему не хотелось думать. — Сегодня я пришел не по поручению Савамуры-сана.

«Возможно, вы сами дали ему повод для ненависти», — вот о чем Кагеяма предпочел умолчать.

— Это еще лучше, — серьезно кивнул Ойкава, совершенно точно не имея в виду сказанное. Он не сводил с Кагеямы внимательного взгляда: он показался Кагеяме проникающим до костей, как рентгеновский луч, от которого ничего не укроется. — Ты не вовремя, Тобио-чан. Уходи.

— Ничего страшного. У нас с вами «вовремя» никогда не будет. Во что вы вляпались, Ойкава-сан? — спросил Кагеяма напрямик. Ему никогда не удавалось ходить вокруг да около. Ойкава, к примеру, был в этом хорош, если, конечно, хотел. 

— О чем ты, Тобио-чан? 

Удивительно, подумал Кагеяма. Насколько же озадаченно прозвучал этот вопрос — как будто Ойкава и в самом деле не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем ему толкует Кагеяма. Он обманулся бы предельной честностью этой интонации, если бы не знал Ойкаву. Если бы не знал, что тот зарабатывает на жизнь тем, что обманывает других настолько мастерски, что им и в голову не приходит заподозрить обман.

— Как насчет видео, снятого вчера вечером в «Гигамарт»? Как насчет сумки, которую вы только что собирали? Как насчет толпы копий, что собралась снаружи?

Кагеяма хотел еще добавить, чтобы Ойкава не вздумал врать. Что его отговорками сыты по горло все в их отделе, а особенно — Савамура-сан.

Соврать Ойкава не успел. К лучшему это или нет, Кагеяма не сумел разобраться. Тишина, что так некстати протянулась между ним и Ойкавой, начала казаться неестественной и жуткой. Такой она бывала в фильмах и книгах, когда герои входили в лес и спустя некоторое время понимали, что не слышат ни единого звука, который мог бы исходить от живого. Потому что живого не осталось. 

Что-то шлепнулось на пол с мягким влажным звуком, разрывая тонкую пленку тишины. Кагеяма бросился к Ойкаве, ни о чем не думая, и схватил его за запястье. Ойкава, кажется, хотел возмутиться, но и этого не успел.

— Они больше не ждут, — громко зашептал Кагеяма. — Надо уходить, Ойкава-сан.

Растерянность, что завладела взглядом Ойкавы, отпустила его так же быстро, как и появилась. У Кагеямы совсем не было времени, чтобы рассмотреть увиденное вблизи, но и этой доли секунды, за которую Ойкава сумел сосредоточиться, ему оказалось достаточно. Первым делом Ойкава выдернул руку из хватки Кагеямы, словно боль от ожога наконец пробилась сквозь волну адреналина.

— Есть черный вход, но там наверняка засада, — отрывисто произнес тот. 

— Хотите, пойдем напролом? — предложил Кагеяма, поводя плечом.

Ойкава приподнял бровь с неожиданным весельем.

— А сможешь?

— Если пообещаете не мешать и не пытаться сбежать, когда все закончится.

— На мизинчиках будем клясться?

Не удостоив его ответом, Кагеяма достал пистолет из кобуры, неплотно прилегавшей к ребрам под курткой. С копиями проще, чем с людьми. Стоит задеть их хотя бы немного, как они выходят из строя и рассыпаются прахом. Знаком указав Ойкаве пригнуться и идти за ним, Кагеяма тихим шагом прокрался к двери. Чего они ждали? Кто отдавал им приказы? Они связаны с тем видео? Успел ли Четверг сделать хоть что-то, прежде чем превратиться в труху?

Будто реагируя на движение внутри комнаты, копии и сами зашевелились. Когда их рядом было такое количество — около десятка, — Кагеяме казалось, к горлу подступает огромный ком, что мешает дышать. Он прикусил губу, похоже, до крови, если судить по солоноватому привкусу на языке, и моргнул от боли.

Голову обдало горячим воздухом: где-то сзади послышался звон стекла и запах горелого. Ойкава шипяще ругнулся у него за спиной, но Кагеяма не обратил внимания. Полностью сосредоточившись на ощущении тошноты, он попытался представить себе, что является его источником, где он находится. Куда надо выстрелить, чтобы это наконец прекратилось. 

Его лазер проделал в двери Ойкавы аккуратную, почерневшую по краям дырку. Дышать легче не стало. Лица копий кружились перед глазами, точно отделенные от тел. Кагеяма палил почти не глядя, пока Ойкава сзади не оттеснил его и не вылез вперед с собственным оружием наперевес. 

— Надо было заставить вас поклясться на мизинцах! — крикнул Кагеяма, чувствуя, как слова освобождают глотку, медленно разжимают удавку, что вцепилась в него изнутри.

— Заткнись, Тобио, — сердито отозвался Ойкава. — Я тут, может, тебе помогаю, а ты жаловаться удумал?

Кагеяма бы поправил его, сказал бы, как есть, что думал: это себе вы помогаете, Ойкава-сан, а вовсе не мне. Вместо этого он прицелился и выстрелил очередной копии прямо в лоб. Лицо, знакомое и вместе с тем незнакомое, посерело и расплылось, точно река, готовая вот-вот выйти из берегов, затем вдруг усохло и просыпалось на пол. Кагеяма почему-то очень отчетливо представил себе, как Ойкава сейчас брезгливо поморщился, несмотря на то, что с увяданием копий сталкивался каждый день.

Мутным отвращением Кагеяму обволокло откуда-то справа, и он пригнулся на рефлексах, схватил Ойкаву на этот раз за рукав, не за запястье, и дернул так сильно, что мог бы оторвать ненароком кусок ткани, согретой чужой кожей.

Заряд ушел выше, а Ойкава, не теряя времени даром, вернул выстрел копии, что только что окончательно разгромила его приемную.

— Ладно, Тобио-чан, — недовольно заговорил он, не сводя настороженных глаз со входа. Никто больше не торопился показаться в дверном проеме. Никто даже не зашел поинтересоваться, что за шум и что происходит. Ойкава поманил за собой, и Кагеяма пошел за ним, как завороженный. — Цени момент. Только сегодня и только сейчас беру свои слова назад. Пожалуй, ты очень даже вовремя.

***

— Что это за место? — оглядываясь по сторонам, спросил Кагеяма и сам про себя ответил: здесь Ойкава прячется от неприятностей, когда находит их. Или когда они в очередной раз его находят. Ойкава привел Кагеяму в заброшенный дом в двух кварталах от разгромленного офиса и, немного повозившись на пороге, открыл обычную дверь обычным ключом. Та поддалась, не требуя никакого подтверждения личности, все равно что открытая всем ветрам. Кагеяма хотел было что-то сказать на этот счет, но поймал предупреждающий взгляд Ойкавы и решил, что лучше будет оставить мысли при себе.

Весь первый этаж дома занимало одно большое и просторное помещение. На полу и на стенах возвышались небольшие платформы одинаковой формы и размеров, расположенные на равном расстоянии друг от друга. Похоже было на вскрытое минное поле, которое больше не таило в себе никакой опасности. Все ловушки на виду, нет нужды в осторожности, но Кагеяма все равно задумался: а сколько же ловушек еще скрывал этот дом.

— Это, — Ойкава развел руками, будто радушный хозяин, и Кагеяма подавил желание чихнуть от пыли, что щекотала нос, — первое выставочное помещение Куними-чана. Он оставил мне ключи.

Словно чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, Ойкава помахал связкой из трех одинаковых ключей, которые пару раз звякнули друг о друга. От упоминания Куними Кагеяма дернулся и весь обратился в слух, ожидая, что еще скажет Ойкава, но тот не торопился.

Кагеяма и сам отлично знал: Куними делал декоративные голограммы. «Искусство иллюзий из неизведанных миров» — так это называли летающие рекламные шары над районами развлечений. Стало быть, вскрытые мины-платформы — это основа, на которой держалось изображение. То, что позволяло зрителям обманываться. Последний раз они с Куними виделись очень давно, Кагеяма не интересовался современным искусством, а Куними вряд ли заботила его ежедневная погоня за будущими мертвецами, но Кагеяма не сомневался: встреть он нечаянно Куними в толпе, все равно узнал бы его.

— Здесь нас не будут искать, — сказал Ойкава, тщательно протирая ладонью высокий барный стул в углу. Разглядев его почерневшие пальцы, Кагеяма едва не рассмеялся, настолько нереально это выглядело, и все же, при виде Ойкавы его не скручивало в один сплошной узел из склизкой тошноты и омерзения.

— Зачем они приходили? — спросил Кагеяма, с удивлением обнаружив, что голос звучит слишком устало. Хотя часы показывали всего десять утра, ему казалось, прошла целая вечность. Событий для одного несчастного утра точно хватило с лихвой. Он стиснул пальцы в кулак, впиваясь в кожу ногтями. Вшитый внутрь ладони комм на миг отреагировал на давление: перед глазами промелькнуло меню. Кагеяма разжал кулак, и видение пропало. Он и без того знал, что для него не было новых уведомлений, но все равно хотел проверить. — Ойкава-сан, — с нажимом добавил Кагеяма, будто звук собственного имени мог каким-то образом развязать Ойкаве язык.

— Мной недовольны.

Кагеяма серьезно кивнул.

— Я могу их понять. И все-таки, Ойкава-сан, кто?

Ойкава поджал губы. Не хотел говорить. Это тоже понятно. Кагеяма и слышать-то не особенно хотел. Сегодняшним утром он шел к Ойкаве, чтобы спросить, чем ему не угодили сухие завтраки и зачем было ввязываться в эту шутку с видео, а вместо ответов получил только выстрелы в лицо.

— Группа Инаризаки хотела сделать заказ. Я отказался.

Кагеяма глубоко вдохнул, забыв о том, каким запыленным был воздух, за что тут же поплатился. О группе Инаризаки следовало говорить с глазу на глаз, не допуская между ними с Ойкавой лишнего расстояния. Кагеяма подошел ближе, оставляя следы подошв на полу. Куними мог бы и убираться здесь время от времени. 

Второго такого барного стула, как тот, на котором сидел Ойкава, больше не нашлось. Кагеяме пришлось остановиться на посеревшем кресле с обтертыми подлокотниками. Он сел осторожно, словно ожидая, что кресло оживет и попытается его сожрать.

— Что за заказ?

— Ты смотришь новости, Тобио? 

— Какое это имеет отношение к Инаризаки?

Ойкава раздраженно фыркнул.

— Самое прямое. В правительстве сейчас активно обсуждают временный отзыв всех лицензий на копирование. Не всем нравится направление, в котором сейчас движется эта дискуссия.

Кагеяма не жаловал новостные каналы. У него не было привычки смотреть восьмичасовые новости или зависать в Сети на порталах по вечерам. Единственные сводки, которые он просматривал по утрам за завтраком, были рассылкой, что совершалась по адресам всех сотрудников отдела. Но о проекте Вашиджо он все равно слышал. 

— Господин Мия пришел ко мне с любезной просьбой создать не просто однодневку, — Ойкава сцепил руки в замок, — а нечто такое, что сумеет прожить гораздо дольше.

Кагеяма похолодел. Такое клонирование так и не сумели стабилизировать, на создание постоянных копий требовалось много времени и ресурсов, а продолжительность жизни, которой ученые добились, не окупала ни того, ни другого. И все-таки Кагеяма отчего-то ни капли не сомневался: Ойкава смог бы. Если бы постарался как следует, если бы ему это было действительно нужно, он бы сумел. Эта мысль заставила внутренне скривиться: насколько же сильно Кагеяма до сих пор верил, что Ойкава способен на что угодно, на любое чудо?

— Если бы господин Мия, — с каждым разом, когда Ойкава произносил это «господин», в его голосе становилось все больше издевки, — решил, что ему одиноко в нашем жестоком мире и пожелал получить собственного клона, за определенную плату я бы подумал над его предложением. 

— Но он захотел другого. Ушиджиму? 

Ойкава усмехнулся.

— Инаризаки не разменивается по мелочам. Если тратиться, то только на самого Вашиджо. Для них его проект — как кость в горле. Как только у всех их дельцов отзовут лицензию, выплывут базы мертвецов, чьими данными они пользуются, чтобы создавать копии.

— А вы, Ойкава-сан? Не боитесь, что всплывут ваши базы?

— Не всплывут.

— Так хорошо их спрятали?

— Как плохо ты обо мне думаешь, Тобио, — Ойкава снисходительно покачал головой. — А что, если у меня их нет? Что, если я работаю только с живым материалом? Легче тебе от этого?

— Не особенно, — признался Кагеяма. Тема показалась ему неожиданно неприятной. Хотелось сменить ее, но он не мог себе этого позволить. — И что дальше? Могу вообразить себе, как расстроился господин Мия, — заметил он, и сам перенимая интонацию Ойкавы. 

— Сегодня мы оба видели последствия. Зачем ты приходил, Тобио? — сменил вдруг тему Ойкава, выделяя голосом «ты». — Не припомню за собой нарушений закона.

Кагеяма взглянул на него недоверчиво. Еще одно невероятное, по меркам Кагеямы, умение Ойкавы — врать. Ложь удавалась ему так легко и естественно, что когда-то это даже пугало. 

— Зато я припомню, Ойкава-сан, — строго сказал он, — и немало. Мне перечислить?

— Как-нибудь обойдусь, — с улыбкой отмахнулся Ойкава. Кагеяма видел достаточно фальшивок, чтобы опознать ее и сейчас. Ойкаве не смешно, как и самому Кагеяме. Это должно было порадовать: они сходятся хотя бы в этом. Но и радости Кагеяма тоже не чувствовал.

— У вас с собой коммуникатор? — спросил он после непродолжительного молчания, во время которого все перебирал полученные ответы и оставшиеся вопросы. Ойкава похлопал себя по карманам снизу вверх, начиная с куртки и заканчивая джинсами. Какой-то из внутренних карманов перепроверил дважды. В конце концов, покачал головой, озадаченно потирая шею. — Вы и сумку оставили у себя на столе, — осторожно заметил Кагеяма, неожиданно подумав, что, раз Ойкава забыл про коммуникатор, то мог и о сумке забыть.

— Так зачем тебе мой комм?

— Хотел показать вам кое-что, — ответил Кагеяма, уже роясь в настройках и пытаясь вывести сообщение так, чтобы Ойкава тоже мог его увидеть. Когда он наконец нашел опцию «показать публично», Ойкава выглядел скучающе и демонстративно постукивал носками туфель по ножкам стула.

Кагеяма запустил видео, и Ойкава столкнулся с самим собой. Смотреть запись черт знает в какой раз Кагеяме не хотелось, так что вместо этого он изучал лицо Ойкавы. В отличие от Цукишимы, тот смотрел заинтересованно до самого конца.

— Он очень хорош, — отметил Ойкава, когда видео закончилось, и сложил руки на груди. — Почти так же хорош, как если бы его делал я. Но ты, Тобио, — он бросил на Кагеяму невозможно знающий взгляд, — так не думаешь?

— Он ни капли на вас не похож, — сказал Кагеяма. Сколько раз между ними уже был этот разговор? — Форма та же. Но выглядит совсем иначе. И… Что значит «если бы его делал я»? — Кагеяма невольно повысил голос. — Хотите сказать, не вы создали эту копию?

Ойкава замотал головой как-то слишком радостно.

— Вот поэтому ты так меня бесишь, Тобио-чан, — довольно объявил он, будто смирился с этим ощущением давным-давно. Не таким тоном следовало говорить человеку в лицо о том, что он бесит. — Как подумаю о том, какой совершенный клон у тебя мог бы получиться из-за этих твоих особенностей восприятия, — последние два слова он выделил в воздухе кавычками, — так сразу хочется тебя придушить.

— Я все еще при исполнении, Ойкава-сан.

Кагеяма больше не пытался доказать Ойкаве, что тот неправ. С его восприятием копий у Кагеямы никогда бы не получилось ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего совершенство. Они спорили об этом каждый раз, когда Кагеяма являлся к Ойкаве на работу и как ни в чем не бывало здоровался с копией, на раз вычисляя ее отличия от оригинала. 

— Арестовать можешь, да-да, — Ойкава взмахнул рукой. — Боюсь. Ты стал еще серьезнее, чем был раньше, Тобио-чан, Савамура ужасно на тебя влияет.

— Не хуже, чем вы. Так кто автор копии?

— Ну же, пораскинь мозгами, — Ойкава чуть подался вперед. — Я уже дал тебе все подсказки, теперь хочу посмотреть, как тяжелая поступь мысли отразится на твоем милом лице.

Кагеяма выдал первое, что пришло в голову:

— Инаризаки умыкнули вашу копию, сняли с нее параметры, а теперь могут делать с вашим лицом все, что им захочется?

— По сути, все верно, Тобио, но когда ты именно так это излагаешь…

— А это можно изложить как-то иначе? — перебил Кагеяма.

Ойкава сделал вид, что размышляет об этом. Потер подбородок, подергал себя за прядку волос у уха. Кагеяма терпеливо ждал, в то же время обдумывая услышанное. История Ойкавы объясняла название видео. «Это первое предупреждение», вспомнил Кагеяма. Значит, будет и второе? Или вторым предупреждением был налет?

— Вы сняли слепок памяти с копии в конце дня? 

— Такой взрослый, а такой наивный, Тобио, — протянул Ойкава. — Конечно же, они подчистили все следы. Никто не сможет доказать вмешательство. Влип я, да?

Хоть Ойкава и задал такой вопрос, а все равно не выглядел человеком, которого всерьез волнует положение, в котором он оказался. Как только Инаризаки поймут, что нападение не удалось, что помешает им выложить в Сеть новое видео? То, где некто с лицом Ойкавы делает вещи похуже небольшого погрома в магазине.

Кагеяма ничего не ответил, так и сидел молча в оглушительной тишине. В этом странном доме Куними не было ничего: ни воды, ни электричества, ни хотя бы старых часов на батарейке, которые отвлекали бы своим тиканьем. Может, и неплохой вариант для того, чтобы залечь на дно и не привлекать внимания, но очень уж неудобный. Ойкава недолго продержался на одном месте. Сначала он пытался вертеться на стуле, потом ходил туда-сюда, выполняя для Кагеямы роль механических часов, на которые то и дело можно было отвлекаться. О чем-то неслышно бормотал себе под нос.

Если доказать, что на момент записи на камере наблюдения у Ойкавы есть алиби…

— Тобио-чан!

Кагеяма дернулся. Голос Ойкавы разрушил цепочку размышлений, и Кагеяма моргнул пару раз, а потом очень содержательно спросил:

— А?

— Говорю, никак тебя не дозовешься. 

— Что-то придумали?

— Да! Придумал. Есть хочу, Тобио-чан, помираю.

Кагеяма непонятливо взглянул на него.

— Хочу есть, — еще раз повторил Ойкава едва ли не по слогам. — А выйти отсюда не могу, Инаризаки наверняка меня ищут. Купи что-нибудь, а, Тобио-чан?

Кагеяма молчал и смотрел на Ойкаву не мигая. Тот смотрел в ответ, видимо, не до конца понимая, чего от него хотят. В итоге добавил вопросительно:

— Пожалуйста?

Кагеяма поднялся с кресла, осмотрел себя и отряхнулся от пыли. Вздохнул:

— Что будете? 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Ойкава, — что-нибудь. На твое усмотрение. Оставлю тебе ключи.

Кагеяма пошел к двери, следуя за своими же собственными следами, покопался у входа, пристально разглядывая улицу сквозь замызганные окна. 

Звякнув ключами, он едва открыл дверь, как вслед ему донеслось веселое: 

— Только никаких сухих завтраков!

***

Только закрыв за собой дверь, Кагеяма окликнул:

— Ойкава-сан! Я вернулся.

Нагруженный пакетами с едой, которую не нужно разогревать, и напитками, он прошел вглубь дома. Воздух показался ему чище, чем был до этого: возможно, это Ойкава нашел окно, которое можно открыть, не переживая о том, что его заметят. Кагеяма обогнул несколько платформ для голограмм, которые выглядели так же уродливо, как и в первый раз, когда он их увидел.

Сгрузив покупки на низкий столик, который даже немного зашатался под их весом, Кагеяма осмотрелся. На прежнем месте Ойкавы не было. Следы от его туфель запутали все окончательно. Кагеяма вспомнил, как тот ходил кругами по комнате, и невольно напрягся. Нехорошее подозрение закралось ему в голову, и чем больше Кагеяма об этом думал, тем больше ему казалось, что это было бы вполне в духе Ойкавы.

Вместо того, чтобы ходить по комнатам в поисках Ойкавы, он авторизовался в системе отдела. Задал голосовую команду:

— Поиск тепловых сигнатур.

— Принято, — обезличенным электронным голосом отозвалась система. У Кагеямы так и не дошли руки, чтобы разобраться с настройками. Все удивлялись, что он до сих пор пользовался голосом по умолчанию, а Кагеяма только пожимал плечами. Его все устраивало. — Поиск тепловых сигнатур завершен. Вывести результаты на экран?

— Давай голосом, — попросил Кагеяма.

Система подчинилась:

— Иных тепловых сигнатур не выявлено, время поиска…

— Спасибо, — перебил Кагеяма, хотя система вовсе не нуждалась в благодарности. Она послушно замолчала.

В доме не осталось никого, кроме Кагеямы. Ничего, кроме его чертовых пакетов с едой на двоих. Ойкава ушел. Не так: Ойкава сбежал, удачно сплавив Кагеяму за покупками. Правду он говорил, а Кагеяма не послушал: такой взрослый, но такой наивный. Быть может, это был единственный раз за сегодняшний день, когда Ойкава вообще говорил правду. Кагеяма всегда знал, что Ойкава отличный лжец, — и всегда об этом забывал.

Он сделал три глубоких вдоха и три выдоха еще глубже, словно пытался вытолкнуть из себя злость, что подступала к горлу совсем как неприятие копий.

Тихий мерный писк раздался в ушах — звонок. Даже смешно, что первой его мыслью было: не Ойкава ли звонит?

— Да! — рявкнул Кагеяма, принимая вызов, но вместо веселого голоса Ойкавы в уши полился тягучий голос Цукишимы.

— Полегче, — недовольно произнес тот. — Иначе я сейчас удалю все, что раскопал, а потом с удовольствием посмотрю на то, как ты ползаешь на коленях.

— Как будто я опустился бы перед тобой на колени, — проворчал Кагеяма. — Выкладывай.

— А волшебное слово?

Боги, Кагеяма иногда ненавидел Цукишиму так сильно, что не мог дышать. Иногда, вот как сейчас, ему казалось, что в чем-то они с Ойкавой неуловимо похожи.

— Пожалуйста.

— Не слышу, — пропел Цукишима, невероятно довольный собой.

— Пожалуйста!

Линия на мгновение затихла.

— Не обязательно было так орать, — сообщил Цукишима в конце концов. — Сейчас сброшу тебе номер отправителя. Сдается мне, не так уж сильно он пытался скрыться, раз я достал его всего за пару часов.

— Просто ты кого угодно достать можешь, даже мертвеца.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — хмыкнул Цукишима, но, кажется, не обиделся. Сказал: — Все, мне некогда с тобой возиться, — и отключился, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Засранец, — пробормотал Кагеяма самому себе и открыл полученное сообщение. Номер как номер, совершенно обычный, и все же его не покидало чувство, что здесь есть некий выбор, как в случае с той ссылкой в письме. В этот раз Кагеяма не колебался.

«Идет вызов, пожалуйста, подо…»

— Ка-ге-я-ма-кун! — по ту сторону оказался незнакомый человек, который, похоже, знал Кагеяму. — Я ждал твоего звонка!

Кагеяма, не стесняясь, фыркнул.

— Как вы могли ждать звонка, если не оставили контактов?

— Но я же оставил, — возразили ему почти с детской обидой, которая, впрочем, была такой же наигранной, как и все остальное. — Ни капельки не сомневался, что твой очкарик справится.

— Значит, вы правда оставили ему след?

— Ага!

— Зачем? Зачем это письмо? Вы из Инаризаки?

— О господи, — человек по ту сторону расхохотался, — никогда еще в этой жизни меня так не оскорбляли. А ты мне нравишься, Кагеяма-кун!

— Кто вы? — потребовал Кагеяма. 

— Я как печенька с предсказанием, Кагеяма-кун, только гораздо, гораздо лучше. Понимаешь, о чем я? Не отвечай. Наверняка не понимаешь. Мне надо было, чтобы этим утром наш общий знакомый Ойкава пережил небольшой визит от бывших партнеров.

— Что?..

— Перебивать невежливо. Так вот! Мне надо было, чтобы Ойкава остался в живых. Терпеть не могу этого ублюдка, но ради дела пришлось потерпеть! И я нашел способ. Надо было просто прислать к нему тебя! Смотри, как хорошо все сложилось, Кагеяма-кун. Посмотрев запись, ты тут же бросился к нему. Оттого, как удобно все получилось, он, конечно, заподозрил тебя во всяких нехороших делах, но это не страшно, он переживет. И ты переживешь, если не последуешь за рыжим лисом. Я увидел, Кагеяма-кун, что, если ты этим утром встретишься с Ойкавой и не позволишь плохим парням понаделать в нем дырок, все-все-все пойдет, как по маслу. Я увидел, — его голос опустился ниже, почти до зловещего шепота, — точно так же, как ты видишь непохожесть копий и оригиналов, хотя даже мать родная не заметила бы разницы.

Чужой голос то звенел, то шипел в голове у Кагеямы. Его собеседник смеялся — на этот раз легко и непринужденно. По-настоящему.

— Что вам нужно от Ойкавы-сана? — настойчиво спросил Кагеяма, хотя нутром чуял: собеседник не ответит. Сам Кагеяма на его месте ушел бы от разговора.

— Ну вот, — расстроился тот, — нормально же общались. Наши дела с Ойкавой не должны тебя волновать. В общем, не парься ты так, Кагеяма-кун, — посоветовал, как будто не знал, что последовать этому совету будет не так-то просто. — Все сложится как надо для всех нас. Бывай!

«Вызов окончен» какое-то время еще отзывалось эхом в ушах. Кем был этот неизвестный отправитель? Кагеяме вдруг подумалось, что подмигивающий смайл в целом очень подходил манере его разговора.

Он принялся расхаживать по комнате, то и дело натыкаясь на платформы и ругаясь, и загибал пальцы:

— Видео залили Инаризаки, но мне его прислал человек, не имеющий к ним отношения. — Раз.

— Инаризаки вышли на Ойкаву-сана, чтобы его убрать. Таинственный отправитель по какой-то причине преследовал противоположную цель. — Два.

— Ойкава-сан решил, что я работаю на кого-то из них. — Три. И кто еще из них дурак.

Кагеяма не сдержался, пнул ближайшую платформу изо всех сил. Больно было настолько, что перед глазами вспыхнули белые пятна. Кажется, дураком все же был он.

Рассердившись на самого себя, Кагеяма вернулся к хилому столику и забрал с него покупки, шумно зашелестев пакетами. Больше нет смысла здесь находиться. Ойкава не вернется. Неизвестный отправитель, человек-лучше-чем-печенька, пообещал, что все будет хорошо. Отчего-то Кагеяме хотелось ему верить.

Закрывая дверь снаружи, он решил, что не вернет Ойкаве ключ. Не отдаст его и Куними, которому фактически принадлежал дом. Он оставит его у себя и подождет, когда Ойкава за ним явится.

Тяжелый пакет с напитками сползал от локтя к запястью, и Кагеяма попытался было его поправить, но в куртке это было не так легко, как ему первоначально казалось. Он спрятал ключ в задний карман штанов и обернулся.

Перед домом стоял не-Ойкава.

Кагеяма медленно осмотрел его с головы до ног. Одежда на копии была та же, что этим утром на настоящем Ойкаве. Они все-таки поймали его, убили, отняли одежду и ушли по душу Кагеямы, который за одно утро узнал достаточно, чтобы встретить кончину на дне залива, объеденный рыбами?

Кагеяма улыбнулся, чувствуя, что получилось ужасно, и все-таки понадеялся, что копия не настолько хорошо его знает, чтобы заметить.

— Вы вернулись, Ойкава-сан, — сказал он, чтобы нарушить молчание. Чтобы понять, чего от него хотят.

— Да, — кивнула копия. Жест был знакомым. Лицо — чужим. Внутри Кагеямы все медленно отмирало от того, насколько невыносимым для него было такое несоответствие. Каждый, каждый раз, когда он встречал копию знакомого человека. — Идем, Тобио, хочу тебе кое-что показать.

— Идем, Ойкава-сан, — покладисто согласился Кагеяма и пошел следом. Копия вела его за угол дома, где теснился узкий переулок с мусорными баками, разбросанными порванными картонными коробками, которые хорошенько примочило дождем. Над их головами в вечно сером небе замер рекламный шар, словно оказавшийся здесь по ошибке. Ярко-голубой, вслед за ним ярко-розовый кислотой выедали глаза, но чужое омерзительное лицо напротив было еще хуже.

Кагеяма подошел к копии на расстояние вытянутой руки. Не стоило подпускать ее так близко, но по-другому было нельзя.

Еще ближе.

Почти вплотную.

— Что вы хотели показать мне? — Кагеяма наклонился, практически зашептав копии на ухо, и совсем не слышал собственного голоса — так громко колотилось его сердце.

Пальцы сами нащупали кобуру.

Копия мягко улыбнулась ему.

— Вот это. — Так же мягко резонансный нож вошел под ребра. Кагеяма сцепил зубы, но кровь все равно полилась из уголка рта. Он закашлялся и ухватил копию за шею, будто цепляясь за Ойкаву в последний раз, с силой вдавил пальцы в кожу, чтобы остались следы.

Прижал дуло пистолета прямо копии к животу и надавил на спуск. Кожа под его пальцами стала сухой, как песок, и медленно начала ссыпаться на землю. Пахло горелой плотью, мусором, дождем.

— Ты не Ойкава-сан, — процедил Кагеяма, прежде чем перед глазами потемнело.

***

Кагеяма проснулся от громкого стука в стену и ругательств, часть из которых ему немедленно захотелось повторить, лишь бы голоса заткнулись, а стук прекратился.

Он попытался пошевелиться, но, едва попробовав, понял, что это отвратительная идея. О чем ему с опозданием сообщил чей-то голос:

— Лучше не шевелись.

— Раньше надо было предупреждать, — простонал Кагеяма и все-таки попытался сесть на постели, едва не оборвав трубки.

Трубки, значит.

Он несколько раз моргнул, окончательно приходя в себя. И правда. В его квартире не было так много белого и уж точно не стояли цветы совершенно диких расцветок, выведенных по последней моде.

— Даже на больничной койке ты тот еще душка, — заметил Ойкава, который сидел в кресле возле окна и листал что-то на планшете. Напротив него мигал голоэкран на беззвучном режиме: по новостному каналу показывали партию Вашиджо, какие-то собрания, рукопожатия и прочую политическую муть. Кагеяма все же выцепил краем глаза ужасно торопящуюся куда-то бегущую строку.

_«Вчера вечером состоялась поимка группы Инаризаки, которая пыталась сорвать подписание проекта Вашиджо в следующем году. Информация, поступившая из анонимного источника…»_

— Это вы, стало быть, анонимный источник? — устало поинтересовался Кагеяма.

— Ага, — как ни в чем не бывало подтвердил Ойкава.

— Вы соврали мне.

— Ну сейчас-то я правду говорю.

Ойкава смотрел на него невинными глазами. Хитрыми. Настоящими.

— Будешь подарочную печеньку, Тобио-чан? — предложил он. — С предсказанием.

Кагеяма кивнул и протянул ему раскрытую ладонь.


End file.
